Ape escape 4 (or at least how I imagine it)
by medoelnaby
Summary: It has been many years since Spector's defeat at the hands of Kei and Yumi. everything appears to well. Until Specter shows up again. This time, He's using every thing He's got. With goliath on their tail, mind controlling TV's and a new orbital striking system, can the former ape catchers still save the day?
1. the start of it all.

The year is 2016. 11 years after Kei and Yumi defeated Specter on his space station. it seems that all is going well.

Natalie and Jake are now the lab's new owners, Spike and Helga now live in a small house in Tokyo, Jimmy has signed up to be Yumi's idol partner, Kei is now a baseball star, and Casi's robot body has been upgraded since the events of "Million monkeys".

All is well... right?

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**_1/3/2016 7:30 AM._**

The alarm clock had gone off waking the spiky haired boy, although not his wife.

Spike: Hey honey, it's time to wake up.

Helga:5 more minutes.

Spike: Poke.

Spike pokes Helga in the sides of her abdomen, legs, and armpits. sending her laughing.

Helga: Heh.. hey! that feels so funny... STOP!

Spike: I finally got you to wake up.

Helga: You jerk.

**_9:00 AM_**

Jimmy: Bouncy bouncy happy bouncy!

Yumi: Loving loving the sensation!

Jimmy: Always always going our wa-AAHHHH!

Jimmy somehow tripes something, but there was no way identity it.

Producer: CUT!

Yumi: "sighs" you tripped again?

Pipopchi watched on confused.

**_9:25 AM_**

announcer:

Attention all baseball fans. World renowned baseball player who along with his sister took down an evil monkey in space marks his grand opening.

Say hello to KEI!

"crowd cheers"

Kei: hey everyone I'm back for my next game!

The crowd Cheers on

**_10:30 AM_**

Natalie: hey jake, these records aren't making any sense, can you figure it out?

Jake: No I make any sense of it. Maybe casi will-.

Casi: Guys, there's something you need to know.

Natalie/Jake: what?

Casi: An incident has happened in monkey park!

Natalie: Wait. you don't mean?

Casi: It's Specter! He's escaped again!

Jake: oh crud. I'll alert the others!

Jake proceeds to the phone.

Jake: Guys it's me, Jake! Specter is loose again! neither Casi, Natalie, or I have any idea where he is what he's planning! We've got to do something about this!

this message repeats.

**_CHAPTER 2_**

**_11:00 AM_**

Spike: hey Helga, isn't the high tech tournament starting soon?

Helga: It is. let get my phone and wait there's a missed call from Jake.

Spike: Hello Jake, long time no see-

wait! WHAT! he's escaped! we'll call back.

Helga: why do sound so worried?

Spike: Specter's back.

Helga: HIM? oh no we have to warn the others!

The head into their car, speeding off as fast as they could.

**_11:10 AM_**

Yumi: How do keep on tripping?

Jimmy: sorry, it was an accident.

Yumi: you must be the most accident prone person in history if that's the case.

Security gard: you two visitors, they very worried.

Jimmy and Yumi went down stairs

to find that Spike and Helga are waiting for them.

Jimmy: hey cousin. after this place close for the night, you want to go bowling?

Yumi: What are you guys doing here?

Spike: Specter has returned!

Jimmy/Yumi, ha ha that's so funn- WHAT!

Helga: Jake called and told us that two trouble makers somehow got their hands on a pipo helmet and wandered if a monkey put it on.

They snuck into the park and found specter, the rest is history.

Jimmy: I'm joining you guys.

Yumi: count me in.

Pipopchi: pepo.

after this, the team heads off to find Yumi' s brother.

**_11:25 AM_**

Kei: alright, just a few more minutes until my next game!

Teammate A: yo Kei, there's these guys who needs to see you, I think one of tjem might be your sister.

Kei: Yumi's here!? sounding very excited.

Teammate B: I met another group looking for you, it sounded like they were in a hurry.

Kei: Thank God match doesn't start until a few days, I need to leave now.

Kei rushes through several fans, barely having a simple talk with them, until He finds two groups of familiar faces.

Kei: Hey everyone! I missed you all, what did I missed?

The first group was lucky to have run into not only the last remaining former ape catcher, but also a another group who was looking for them.

Casi: Natalie, Jake, and I have called you all for urgent warring, The albino Monkey, Specter has escape.

Kei: does that jerk EVER quit?

Jake: No sadly, but if we stick together, we can sto-

Suddenly a loud BOOM was heard though the whole city, causing everyone to fall over and panic.

Jimmy: WHAT WAS THAT!?

Shortly, the team of nine look through a giant hole, and to their shock, Goliath was looking down at them.


	2. 2

**_CHAPTER 4 _**

The young adults could not believe it.

The albino monkey had gone and done it again, after all these years failure, He still tried to take over humanity.

Soon, a familiar voice was heard, amidst the screams of terror.

Specter: Ha ha, once again, I Specter has come to rule you all, this time I will not defeated, I will use everything I got and more.

Spike: God dammit Specter, why won't you just leave alone?!

Specter: oh yes you guys, the ones who put a wrench in my plans over and over.

But now, I have new goals, soon I won't have to deal with any of you. Because None of you will breathe by the you're out of the way. HA HA! Goliath, crush the pests!

With goliath ppowering up an eye laser, the team quickly head into the car, and drove off.

Specter: You're not getting away.

The robotic gorilla began it's chase after the ape catchers.

In the distance, three mysterious monkeys watched on, planning something. these were not any normal monkeys, they were always together in a team of three, had powers that supernatural like, and had black pipo helmets.

One of them was red and acted like the leader.

The second was blue and filled the of muscle of the team.

Finally, the last one was yellow and was the brain of the group.

It was the pipotrons. Although who's side they're on remains to seen.

Natalie: Faster! He's gaining on us!

Jake: I'm trying!

before the car could be struck by an eye laser, Jake saw from the corner of his eye, a small alley and quickly drove into it.

Specter: Where the hell did they go? no matter, I have bigger fish to fry.

**_1:00 PM_**Jimmy: Anyone thinks he's gone?

Jake: only one way to find out.

Jake drove the out of the alley, only to find every model of goliath was unleashed, although the team was not spotted.

**_CHAPTER 5_****_2:00 AM_**group made it made it back to the lab, trying to get in to contact with the professor.

Natalie: Hello professor, we have terrible news, specter has escape again and we need a pl-

?: Hello there, pathetic weaklings, suprised to see me?

Everyone: SPECTER?

Specter: why of course it's me, what did you expect?

well guess what, my Specter TV program is back in action, and now any fool watching, will turn into a mindless slave doing my bidding.

Oh I almost forgot, guess who joined?

the camera zooms behind specter, showing a shocking discovery.

Professor: hail specter.

Aki: hail specter.

Dr Tomoki: hail specter.

the realztirealization of what had caused everyone to panic.

Helga: oh no no no no, this is not happening. THIS NOT HAPPENING!

Specter: oh hell yeah it's happening, and soon everyone will be on my side,

rest in pieces.

The live footage then shut off.

Everyone: Wait, what?

Ukki Ukki!

turning back, an gang every single type monkeyhad guns pointing at them.

Yumi: MOVE!

the team was sent in to running around the lab, confusing the monkeys, who decided to let them find the gadget and morph gear.

Spike: Alright! haven't used these in a long time!

Jimmy: we stopped specter before, we can do it again!

Before the monkeys could react, the surprised them out of no where and caught them all.

Casi: Well that takes care of that, but what now?

Kei: we'll join forces to take down specter, once and for all.

Yumi: If it means that specter will stay out of our lives for good, then count me.

It was here that everyone joined together as a team, to put an end the madness.

**_CHAPTER 6_****_9:30 PM_**

The team must rest in the lab, preparing for a long journey, longer than all of the ones in the past, combined.

Casi: Excuse me, Kei may I speak with you for a minute?

Kei: what is it?

Casi: I was wondering what it like to be human, to breathe, to eat, to sleep, to feel.

Kei: I don't know where this is going.

Casi: Your a human so I thought ut was possible to get some answers out of you.

Kei: it's late, and I need to sleep, talk to you later.

Casi: good night.

Casi checked every cocorner in the lab to make sure no one had found them.

**_7:00 AM_**The alarm had gone off awakening the humans and startling the android girl with green hair and eyes.

Casi: EEK! WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED!

Kei: Calm down Casi, it's only an alarm, it's not going to kill you.

Casi signed in relief and thanking the blue haired boy.

Casi: Thank you Kei.

Natalie: Okay so were do we go?

Before an answer could be given, multiple explosions were heard, almost giving everyone a heart attack.


	3. 3

**_CHAPTER 7_**

The humans, android, and baby monkey were beyond horrified to discover the albino monkey's new weapon. A fully functional orbital striking system.

One with the capacity to wipe out the human race.

Spike: Oh no, we're doomed.

Pipopchi was hiding behind Jimmy's head.

Helga: Don't say that! We've beaten him before, we can use our skills together!

Spike: What the hell can any of us do against an orbital striking system!?

Jimmy: Enough of this, we need to move NOW!

The team head straight to the car and drove off faster than a dark blue pants monkey on jet boots.

Yumi: Okay, if anyone of has a plan, now would be a good time.

Casi: my analysis shows that like many times before, Specter is hiding somewhere on his upgraded space station.

Kei: Wait a minute, didn't my sister and I destroyed the Space station SARU 3?

Yumi: We destroyed MOST of it, dummy.

Kei: Oh yeah.

Natalie: Well we better find a way up there.

Jake: how the hell are we supposed to god danm space?

Helga: the visual world! We find a way into the space station though the place.

Spike: The high tech tournament was supposed to start today, wasn't it?

Helga: It was. Assuming we find a super computer that can take us there.

Jake: Easier said than done.

With the that, the team drove their way back to Tokyo, hoping to find a computer that leads to the virtual world.

**_CHAPTER 8 2:00 PM_**

A long day catching monkeys, evading goliath and missile strikes from space unfortunately ends in a dead end.

Yumi: Danm, all that time and the one computer that takes us to place we need to go and it's a wreck.

Kei: great, now wha-

Spike: (Whispers) Guys, get down, a goliath is coming.

Everyone quickly found something to hide under, as the goliath from pumped and primed inspected the room and found nothing.

Jake: Is it gone?

Casi: Goliath is going to different locations around Tokyo, I think we should leave the city.

Natalie: Great ide-

Jimmy Wait, Pipopchi is trying to lead us somewhere.

Pipopchi: ukki ukki.

Natalie: Are we really going to believe that Pipopchi is going to lead us to the virtual world?

Jimmy: Alright, Lead the way Pipopchi.

Natalie: Why do I bother?

**_4:00 PM_**

The flying baby monkey led the ape catchers to a music studio, one that is very familiar to a certain pop star.

Yumi: Wait, the studio were Jimmy and I work at? Pipopchi, are you sure you saw a computer that can takes us to the virtual world?

Pipopchi nodded his head confirming that this is were they needed to go.

But before they could enter, loud chanting could be heard.

Kei: What the hell is that noise?

The team watched as a mob of Specter's mind controlled slaves walk by. One was a family member ofthe high tech tournament champion.

Helga: Oh no, my father is also mind controlled?

Casi: I have discovered that Specter is using your father, as well as the Professor, Aki, and dr Tomoki as scientist to further his goals.

Helga: That stupid monkey!

Mind controlled slave: Specter?

Everyone quickly hid in a room, nearly getting spotted.

Spike was holding his hand over Helga's mouth.

Spike: You almost blew our clover.

Please be quiet next time.

Helga: Sorry guys. my father means a lot to me.

Kei: We all know how you feel, seeing Our loved ones as mindless zombies.

Casi: It turns out that Pipopchi is right.

A functional computer that leads to the virtual world is in this building.

Yumi: Alright. let's go find that-

"WHIRP WHIRP"

"BEEP BEEP"

"CLICK CLICK"

Everyone: what the hell was that?

The team turns around finding the Pipotrons.

Spike: Guys, it's the mysterious monkeys we found in the high tech tournament, and that time alien like creatures tried to take over the world.

Kei/Yumi: Wait a minute, did we catch these.. things before?

Helga: What do creatures want?

and why are you here?

None of the Pipotrons responded.

Jimmy: Well are you going to anything?

Pipotron Red: BEEP BEEP.

Jake: Did anyone get that?

Casi: sorry but even I have no clue what they're saying.

However, it turns out that there was one member who seems to understand the mysterious trio.

Pipopchi: peepo.

Pipotron Yellow: WHIRP WHIRP.

Pipotron Blue: CLICK CLICK.

Pipopchi returned to the team, trying to explain something he learned.

Helga: Pipopchi, do you know what they want?

Pipopchi made a lot of gestures and expressions to hint the Pipotrons were not allied with Specter.

Jimmy: I think he means that these wired monkey don't work for Specter?

Helga: If that's the case, Who's side are they on,

Kei/Yumi: And why the hell do they creep us out so much?

Jimmy: Helga, why are you so sceptical of these monkeys?

Helga: Well.. you see-

"HAIL SPECTER!" "HAIL SPECTER"

Natalie: Guys, the mind controlled slaves have found us!

Spike: Move!

The team races each other into the basement, stumping into the computer that can take them to the virtual world

and blocking up the door.

Casi: The computer!

Helga: I can make load the program that will teleport us to the tournament.

Natalie: Better do it fast! The swarm is breaking down the door!

Helga: What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?

Jimmy: It's Ok Pipopchi, everything will alright.

Pipopchi: ukki!

Kei: Unlimited morph energy would be nice right about now!

Helga: Almost there!

Jake: Where did the Pipotrons go to?

Yumi: Is that really important?

Casi: Everything's going to hell at this rate!

Spike: EVERYONE, CALM DOWN!

"Well well well, Look who's reached the end of the line."

Yumi: Monkey Pink?

Monkey Pink: Yes sire, along with the rest the freaky monkey five.

The team found a Monitor, where the F.M.F was talking.

Monkey Yellow: Hello boyfriend.

Everyone: Boyfriend?

Kei: LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE YELLOW! BESIDES, I HAVE CASI!

Casi: Wait, but I'm not-

Kei: I WILL NOT GIVE HIM THE SATISFACTION!

Monkey Yellow: Oh dear...

Monkey White: No matter, With master Specter coming closer to victory than he has, Monkeys will rule the world.

Jimmy: Not if we have anything to say about it!

Monkey Red/Blue: We'd invite you to try.

Helga: There! The computer's ready! Everyone hang on!

F.M.F.: NO! DON'T!

And with the that, The ape catchers were sent through the wormhole to the virtual world, and brace themselves for what was to come.


	4. 4

**_AUTHOR NOTE: YES I KNOW WE'RE THIS MANY CHAPTERS IN AND THEN SUDDENLY AN NOTE. KEPP IN MIND THAT THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND (AT THE TIME I AM TYPING THIS ) I'M STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL. SO IF YOU ANY GRAMMAR ERRORS , PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN DO BETTER NEXT TIME._****_CHAPTER _****_9 ALSO SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG._**

The team had finally made it, to the virtual world, and to the shock of some the members of the group, Specter had somehow made a copy of the disc that was hiding in the trophy of the high tech tournament and reactivated the mystery man's programming, starting up the virus tech tournament.

Helga: Wha..WHAT! The virus tech tournament is back? What now?

Natalie: I don't know how, but we've got to start investigating. Any objections?

Everyone: No not really.

The team enters the main building and starts investigating it looking to find a way to the space station.

Jake: See anything interesting?

Yumi: better ask someone else because I haven't.

?: HAHA, once again, I have the leg up against you fools. Soon, I gain control over everything in both the real and virtual world!

The team looks about themselves to find Specter on a huge screen.

Yumi: Now what do you want?

Specter: With the new upgraded disc created by your friends and family, I can continue where the Grid core left off.

Jimmy: So this is the virtual world?

Spike: Yes, and this is not the first time I have been here. Many years ago, Natalie casi the professor and I entered to win the high tech tournament prize.

Jimmy: What happened?

Spike: Many things went wrong. Jake was mind controlled by Specter and when Helga won the trophy, the Pipotrons stole it, revealing a disc that could control the virtual world.

Natalie: We also had to fight for lives when we were in the virus tech tournament.

Casi: What are you planning Specter?

Specter: Tell you what, If you guys can make it to me alive, I'll tell you my plans.

Kei: Don't make promises you can't keep.

Specter: Would I lie to you?

Jake: Yes you would.

Specter: Bye.

With that, the screen turns off.

Spike: great now wha-

?: HAHA Welcome back.

Helga: that voice: is that?

Jimmy: GOOD LORD, WHAT IS THAT THING?

?: Why yes little girl Specter has rebooted me using the power of the disc, Now behold the all new and improved, Grid core.

Helga: I'm in my early 20s, thank you very much.

Grid core: It was an insult... Never mind that! I will not make the same mistakes as last time.

Kei/Yumi: this is the Grid core Specter was talking about?

Casi: Yes but how he cracked the mystery man's code, is beyond me.

Grid core: Now all of you prepare to die!

The floor disappears causing everyone to fall.

Everyone WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAA!

(Insert Wilhelm screem and goofy howler.)


	5. 5

Everyone has been falling for a few minutes now. All of them have wondered when this free fall ends.

Jake: HHHHHOOOOWWWW LLLLOOOONNNNGGGGG IIIIISSSSS TTTTHHHHIIISSS RRRRIIIIDDDEEEE!?

Natalie: YYYYYYOOOOOUUUUU TTTTTTEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL MMMMMEEEEEE!

Everyone suddenly stops in the middle of the fall, causing the team to land with a thud.

Everyone: OW!

Spike: Who stop the fall?

Specter: What is taking so long? Didn't I programmed you to be a better computer virus?

Grid core: Everyone was going fine until you decided to use a non compatible software.

Specter: IMPOSSIBLE! THERE'S MUST BE SOME WRONG IN YOUR CODE!

Grid core: I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SUPER SMART MONKEY!

Specter: I CAN'T DO EVERYTHING! DON'T MAKE ME SCRAP YOU!

Kei: This is getting out of hand...

Grid core: FOOL! MY CODE IS ESSENTIAL TO THE VIRUS TECH TOURNAMENT! YOU WOULD BE GIVING THE ENEMY THE ADVANTAGE!

Jimmy: my ears are hurting...

Pipopchi: peepo...

Specter: FINE! IF WILL MAKE YOU SHUT UP, I WILL HAVE MY MINIONS MAKE SOFTWARE THAT US COMPATIBLE!

Shortly after the fall, an message had appeared saying "an error has occurred. please wait."

Yumi: Now what?

Casi: perhaps we should use the time we have to tell the experience we have gone through.

Natalie: Is now really the time?

Helga: what else can we do?

Natalie: well we could do... maybe we should... I got nothing.

Casi: Spike, Helga, what was your marriage like?

Helga: Well it's complicated, but ok. 5 years ago, I heard that my father was in a car accident and was rushed to a hospital. I learned about the medical bills I would need to pay, 999.000$. I was in luck as the high tech tournament was starting, but I only made it to 4th place. I thought dad and I were done for.

Jimmy: What happened after that?

Helga: Spike also entered and won 1st place, winning the money I need. The next day, I invited him over to my house and told him why I needed the money.

"**_5 years ago"_**

Spike: Anyone one home?

Helga: Just me.

Spike: Why did you text me?

Helga: I have 2 confessions to make.

My dad is in the hospital and We need the money to pay back the bills, I was wondering if you could give it the to me?

Spike: I am more than happy to help you with your problem, take all the money you need. What is the other confessio-

Helga: I love you.

Spike: Wait, SERIOUSLY?

Helga: Yes.

Spike: Truth be told, I love you too.

(insert making out scene here)

Casi: aww so cute.

Spike/Helga: WE'RE NOT CUTE!

Casi: Don't deny it.

Spike/Helga: SHUT UP!

Casi: Anyways What about you yumi? how did you become a popstar.

Yumi:It's not pretty what I had to go through.

Jimmy: What do you mean?

Yumi: Before the release of happy sensation, I was severely overworked.

Everyone: WAIT, THEY DID WHAT?!

Yumi: That's the tip of the iceberg, I once saw a another girl passed out because they weren't allowed to eat, drink, or sleep.

Kei: I thought a sport teem member was exhausting...

Yumi: The management was basically non existent. There was no one to really alert when things got out of hand, and things were ALWAYS out of hand.

Jimmy: How come I never witnessed or heard anything like that? I work with you Yumi.

Yumi: That's they get you. They promise everything then they give you nothing.

Spike: Why can't you just leave them?

Yumi: They will anyanything and I do mean ANYTHING to make you sure you're not going anywhere. Lawsuits, harassment, threats, nothing crosses the line.

Casi: Why can't the government do something to stop it?

Yumi: With the exception of a few laws, nothing really.

Casi: This horrifies me. But maybe when Specter is defeated, we can set things right.

Yumi: Hopefully.

Jimmy: If I knew what I was getting into, I would never had sign on.

Casi: Kei, what was it like getting in the baseball team?

Kei: Oh that, it took a lot of me trying to get in.

Natalie: How did you make it?

Kei: I had to join a sports university south of Tokyo where I studied baseball for 4 years.

Jake: How well has it been for you?

Kei: It's always 50/50. Sometimes we are unstoppable, and other times the opposing team wipes the floor with us.

One thing for sure, our is a complete and total scumbag.

Spike: What your problem with the guy?

Kei: this guy has just about everything wrong. He underpays us, he verbally abuses us, he even hits us on rare occasions.

Yumi: What makes this situation different from mine?

Kei: What if I were to tell you... that this man is part of the yakuza.

Everyone: WHAT!

Kei: I wish I was kidding about this one.

Jimmy: How do you know this?

Kei: I was in a meeting with the rest of my teammates. I was early and was able to hear a conversation about my manager and an unknown affidavit, saying about arms/drug dealing and money laundering.

Helga: What are we going to do about that?

Kei: I wish a knew.

Casi: This is getting terrifying, Maby Natalie and Jake will lighting things up?

Natalie: Well, I honestly don't know what to say. I could be "Jake and I mange to be the new owners of the lab and we tried very har-

Specter: Alright: I have made a new program that is compatible with your coding, Grid Core.

Grid Core: Took you long enough.

Specter: DON'T MAKE ME SCRAP YOU!

Grid: No more distractions. All of you, PREPARE TO DIE!

Once again the pipit opens up and the group is free falling.

Everyone: NNNNNNNOOOOOOTTTTTTT AAAAAAGGGGGIIIIIAAAAAAANNNNNN!


	6. 6

**_ATTENTION: WE'RE NEARING THE END OF STORY, ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPTERS TO GO. IF YOUR ENJOYING THIS I'M VERY GLAD TO HEAR THAT. KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS MY FIRST FANFICTION AND I HOPE TO IMPROVE AS TIME GOES ON. I MIGHT EVEN PLAN A REMASTER OF THIS STORY WITH HELP OF SOME FRIENDS ALONG THE WAY. ENOUGH MESSING AROUND AND HEAD ON WITH THE STORY._**

Our team of ape catchers still have been falling for nearly an hour at this point, and they certainly have not gotten used to it.

Kei: IIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCAAAAAANNNNNTTTTTTTTTTSTTTTTTTAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDIIIIITTTTTAAAAANNNNYMMMMMMMOOOORRRTREEEEEE!

Helga: JJJJJJUUUUSSSSSTTTTTRLLLLLLLEEEEEETTTTTTIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTEEEEEEENNNNNNDDDDDDDDPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEE!

Suddenly the fall stops once again, giving our heroes a sigh of relief.

Jimmy: I don't want to go for another free fall ever again.

Spike: Count us in too.

Pipopchi: peepo...

Helga: Enough of this. Where the hell is Grid core?

Grid core: Sorry to keep you waiting!

I will not be destroyed this time. I will sure you will not survive this encounter!

Jimmy: Don't make promises you can't keep!

Natalie: We've Stopped you once and we will do it again!

Grid core: you may say it but can you show it?

Now GET A LOAD OF THIS!

Grid core use his flaming panel attack causing all but one ape catcher to use the sky flyer.

Jimmy: OH GOD THAT BURNS! OWOWOWOWOW!

Grid core: Go! Battle cubes!

Grid core uses the Bouncing cube attack, but natalie has an idea.

Natalie: I remember this, DASHHOOP OVERBOOTS!

Natalie reflects the Cubs directly at Grid Core.

Grid Core: Hmm not bad, you're doing very well.

Casi: Thank you.

Grid core: Now TAKE THIS!

Grid core uses the elemental beam cube attack getting only one ape catcher...

Jimmy: Wow, that blue bean looks very pretty!

Spike: DON'T TOUCH IT!

Jimmy: Guys, why is everything so cold all of a sudden?

Yumi: You're frozen from the neck down!

Jimmy: HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?

Kei: You idiot. (muffled.)

Grid Core: Now can you dodge this?

Grid Core does something unique unlike the last time. He summons a bunch of swords and sharp objects at the ape catchers.

Jimmy: OH CRAP WE'RE GOING DI-

Casi: TIME CONTROL!

Upon the use of time control, everything but the ape catchers comes to stop, however Casi is not done.

Jake: Whew that was clo-

Casi: GRAVITY CONTROL!

Casi changes the gravity of the objects towards Grid Core.

Grid Core: WHAT? HOW DID YOUAAAGGHHH!

The spikes (no pun intended) several damage Grid Core's defenses, leaving the actual core exposed.

Jimmy: THAT'S THE WEEK POINT! ATTACK!

Spike/Jake: SONIC REVOLUTION!

Helga: RIPPLE STORM!

Natalie: DASHHOOP OVERBOOST!

Kei/Yumi: TRANSFORM!

Both switch into the cyber ace morph and all of the above deal the second to last blow.

Grid Core: This... Isn't... Over...

Jimmy: That's because I haven't played my part yet!

Everyone: Get'em Jimmy!

Pipopchi: Peepo!

With a charged up stun club strike, Jimmy puts in end to Grid Core.

Grid Core: DDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAMMMMMMMIIIIIIIITTTTTT!

Jimmy: You're finished Grid Core!

Grid Core: I... Am... Not... DONE!

Yumi: What's He doing!?

Casi: He's self destructing as last ditch effort! Don't worry, I know how to save ourselves!

Casi proceeds to pull off exactly what she did in the end of Pumped and Primed and warp the team to somewhere else.

Shortly before the self destruction of Grid Core, the Ape catchers have barely escaped certain death in the virtual world and find them selfs on an space station.

Natalie: My god that was close, Thanks Casi.

Helga: But where are we?

Specter: Well then, I have to say, You all once again defy my expectations like always. However, I have decided to fire the fully charged laser cannon and wipe out humidity once and for all.

F.M.F. Monkeys will rule!

Spike: We won't let you Specter!

Specter: I invite you to tr-

BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Specter: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?

Monkey Pink: Umm there's no way to say this, but... The cannon blew up.

Specter: HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THI-

Suddenly the screen is hijacked and 3 familiar faces who the team has not seen in while appeared.

Pipotron Red: BEEP BEEP

(This fool of an monkey has got improve his security.)

Pipotron Blue: CLICK CLICK

(These monkey were easy to catch.)

Pipotron Yellow: WARP WARP

(I've seen 2 digit codes harder to crack.)

Like last time, only Pipopchi understood them.

Pipopchi: Peeppeep!

Jimmy: Guys, Pipopchi told me that these monkeys have destroyed the orbital cannon.

Helga: That's nice, but I still can't trust those monsters.

Yumi: Why do you hate them so much?

Helga: Before I first became a champion, these things kidnapped my father!

Casi: that was over a decade ago.

Helga: I do not forgive and I do not forget.

Spike: Guys, we're on specter's space station, we can't turn back now.

Kei: He has a point.

Jimmy: Let's do this.

And with that, the ape catchers head deeper into the space station, catching many monkeys along the way.


	7. 7

**_ONLY 2 MORE CHAPTERS (INCLUDING THIS ONE.) LEFT IN THIS STORY. I HOPE TO DO MORE FANFICTS IN THE FUTURE AND HOPEFULLY IMPROVE AS WRITER._**

The ape catchers are getting ever closer to Specter with each passing moment. Everything comes down to this.

Spike: Do think Specter will return after we catch him?

Jake: I hope not.

Casi: My calculations indicate that we are only a 20 miles away from Specter, if We can make everything count-

Yumi: Anyone hear that?

Everyone: Hear what?

Yumi: I swear I heard Laughing of some kind.

Helga: You must be hearing things. Don't worry, we can do i-

Suddenly, the walls start to spin in all directions, separating the gals from the guys.

Gals: WHAT'S HAPPENING AHHHHH!

Guys: WE GOT YOU!

The walls close before anyone could be saved.

Jimmy: Are any of you alright?

Yumi: We're fine.

Kei: We wiwill try to get to as soon as possible.

Casi: Than- WAIT WHAT'S THAT!?

Kei: WHAT'S GOING ON!

Silence came from the walls

Spike: let's go save them!

The boys rushed deeper into the space station, hoping to find their loved ones.

**_30 MINUTES LATER_**

Casi: Oh... what happened? Wait, why am I strapped to a chair?

Helga: where were w- what! WHY ARE TIED UP!?

?: Aww, guess who decided to wake up from their nappy.

Natalie/Yumi: Uhg, who saidthat?

Monkey Pink: I did it.

Everyone: MONKEY PINK!? WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Monkey Pink: I thought it was obvious, You're trying to stop Specter's goals, and I couldn't let you gals do that.

Yumi: Specter is trying to take over the world for the 4th time!

Monkey Pink: Well maby if he wasn't rudely interrupted everytime, this wouldn't have been the 4th time.

Helga: Why can't you just leave us alone?

Monkey Pink: Oh please, like you humans treat the planet or animals any better.

Natalie: Specter tried to saw the earth in half in the past!

Monkey Pink: Okay maby he went to fa-

Specter: I HEARD THAT!

Monkey Pink: Sorry cutie pie!

Monkey Red: Pink, I would like to inform you that legions of telaborgs are closing in on the remaining ape catchers.

Monkey Pink: Wonderful! Now nothing can stop Specter.

Casi: (Whispers) we have to get out of here.

Everyone: Count us in.

All 4 of them try to wiggle out the four man chair there in but to no avail.

Monkey Pink sees this and goes into a fit of rage.

Monkey pink: ARE YOU TRYING TO ESCAPE!?

Natalie: no not at al-

Monkey Pink: DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!

Yumi: If we were not stuck, we would had you caught you by now!

Monkey Pink: YOU'RE PUSHING YOUR LUCK AND MY SANITY BRAT!

Casi: I don't know if we should continue enraging her like thi-

Yumi: Your music is terrible.

Monkey Pink: I'M 5 SECONDS AWAY FROM KILLING ALL 4 OF YOU!

Helga: Yumi please stop tha-

Yumi: I would climb mount Everest in a swimsuit than listen to you.

Monkey Pink: THAT'S IT- WAIT A MINUTE!

You're were planning on pissing me off so I would break you restraints.

I have to say, you almost got me there.

Yumi: DAMMIT!

Monkey Pink: Like or not, you're all to be in that chair for while.

Casi: How long?

Monkey Pink: as much as I like.

Natalie: Oh no...

Monkey Pink: OH YEAH!

Helga: Spike, Jimmy, Kei, Jake, what's taking so long?

Monkey Pink: beats me.


	8. 8

**_... I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY RIGHT NOW, WHY I AM LEAVING AN AUTHOR'S NOTE? WELL WE ARE IN THE LAST CHAPTER! (OH AND THERE ALSO A BONUS CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE.)_**

The Male ape catchers have rushing throughout the space station to find where the girls went and none of them have any clue where they're going.

Jimmy: Where is Yumi and the other gals?

Spike: If I knew, I would have answered already.

Kei: Room after room after room and still no sign of them?

Jake: We have to be getting closer.

Jimmy: I see a sign that says interrogation room!

Everyone: Where?!

Jimmy and Pipopchi points to the west of them.

Spike: Let's go save the-

Monkey Red: I don't think so.

Everyone: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?

Monkey Yellow: Up above cutie.

Kei: I WILL RIP YOU IN HALF IF YOU FLIRT WITH ME ONE TIME YOU GOD DAMM CREEP!

Jake: Calm down Ke-

Kei: I WILL CALM DOWN WHEN I FEEL LIKE CALMING DOWN!

Monkey Red/Blue/White: Why Did you did that?

Monkey Yellow: Because I love him so mu-

**_MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF DOOR._**Monkey Pink: Did I hear something?

Natalie: I heard yelling.

Yumi: It sounded familiar.

Monkey Pink: Eh whatever, now back to busine-

All of a sudden, the door is torn down and the rest of Freaky monkey five are thrown through the door and on top of Pink.

Monkey Pink: WHAT IS GOING ON!?

Monkey White: I wish I knew, I can say us blame Yellow.

Kei: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU'RE BS YELLOW!

With all of his might, Kei single handedly, catches all five monkeys in a single swing.

F.M.F: GOD DAMMIT YELLOW!

Monkey Yellow: What did I do wrong?

F.M.F: EVERYTHING!

Kei: Glad I never have to deal with him.

Casi: what happened?

Kei: I don't want to talk about it.

Helga: No need to Untie us, we literally just got out.

Spike: That saves us of our time.

Jimmy: All that's left now is where's Specter?

Specter: Kept you waiting huh?

Helga: About danm time Spect- WAIT who are you?

"Specter" was different looking. He was wearing a astronaut uniform instead of the tuxedo and had an emo hair hair style.

Spike: Um... are you sure this is Specter and not some random pipo monkey pending to be him?

"Specter": Ugh, I hate the cold.

Casi: Then what's with the space station?

" Specter": Whatev-

Suddenly, Goliath's arm grabbed the albino monkey and threw him into space.

Specter: GET OUT OF HERE YOU IMPOSTER!

Jimmy: What's going on exactly?

Specter: Some monkey thought he could replace me when I an one of a kind!

Now then, say hello to master Goliath!

The robot gorilla charged a super punch and everyone ran for their lives...


	9. chapter 9

**_... HI. UM WHAT DO I SAY NOW?_****_... APE ESCAPE IS OWNED BY SONY, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE._**

The end is here and now, the ape catchers have finally confronted Specter.

But the true question is, who will come out virtuous?

Everyone: Specter! How many times do we have to teach you this lesson?

Specter: I don't go to school.

Spike: It doesn't matter. The point is that we're going to defeat you one last time!

Jimmy: That and we're also going to make sure this doesn't happen every again!

Specter: You all talk like you're braver than you really are, truth of the matter is that this model of Goliath is indestructible by any means of what any of you are capable of doing.

Kei: No matter what happens, we'll aalways find a way to victory.

Yumi: Kei and I did it 11 years ago, we can do it again.

N/Ja/C: That's right!

Helga: This isn't just for us, it's for everyone on Earth. We will save them from your rule!

Specter: I don't think so!

Specter goes for a swing for the ape catchers, only hitting the ones who stopped 11 years ago.

Everyone: KEI! YUMI!

Specter: pathet-

Kei/Yumi: TRANSFORM!

Specter: Impossible!

Kei and Yumi morphed into their cyber ace morphs and recovered from any injuries from the blow.

Specter: I will simply need to swing harder!

Spike/Jake: HURRICANE CRUSH!

Even with double power, the attack did nothing other than bounce off of Goliath.

Jimmy: What!?

Specter: I told you all, this version of Goliath is indestructible. You are wasting your breath.

Casi: (What if we were to lure him to the space canon to destroy goliath? That's it! It's brilliant!) Hey Specter!

Specter: Now what?!

Casi: Catche me if you can!

Everyone: What are you doing?

Specter launches missiles from Goliath's shoulders, however casi evades all oof them and destroys the door locking in the room.

Specter: GOD DAMN IT!

Casi: It work! Everyone I have an idea!

The Ape catchers flees into a remote area of space station S.A.R.U.4.

Kei: So what is your plan Casi?

Casi: I'll tell you.

In order to not alert Specter, Casi whispers her plan to the rest of the ape catchers.

Natalie: I guess it might work, but how will we trick Specter like that.

Jimmy: Has anyone seen Pipotchi?

Pipotchi: Pepo!

To everyone's success, Pipotchi had separated from the group has the locked before him.

Pipotchi: Peeppo.

Jimmy: I think he's saying that the pipotrons are also planning to fire the canon at Goliath?

Helga: If they are our only option, then so be it.

Spike: You still haven't gotten over it?

Helga: I may never will.

Natalie: Let's leave that for when this is over. Right now, we have a monkey to capture.

**_10 MINUTES LATER_**

Specter: Where's those DAMN humans?

Jake: HEY SPECTER! OVER HERE!

Specter: You will not escape me!

Jake: Are you sure about that?

Specter: Get back here you bastard!

Specter changes at jake with full force.

Only to miss completely.

Specter: How could I miss hi- wait, why is there a transmission. Who is it?

Pipotron red: "BEEP BEEP" (Your time has come, good Specter)

Pipotron blue: "CLICK CLICK" ( Yeah, you're gonna die you fool!)

Pipotron yellow: "WARP WARP" (Well it was nice knowing you. see you in hell buddy.)

Specter: What the hell do they me-

GAAAAAHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEE

Out of nowhere, the space canon fire at Goliath and sends him falling to earth.

Specter: THIS ISN'T OVER! I WILL RETURNNNNNNNN...

Spike: It's over... Thank God.

Jimmy: WOO HOO!WE WON! WE DID IT!

Kei: we sure did. but how do we get back?

Everyone: ...

Yumi: Well... I'm sure casi can bring us bac-

Casi: I don't.

Yumi: oh well maby natali-

Natalie: I'm completely clueless.

Yumi: Shoot. perhaps Helga can-

Helga: I have no idea how any of this works. I may very talented (not trying to brag here) but even I have limits.

Yumi: IS THERE ANYONE WHO CAN HELP US!?

Pipotrons: " BEEP CLICK WARP" ( we can help.)

Jake: well perhaps there's no other option-

Helga: THANK YOU SO MUCH! ALL 3 OF YOU!

Spike: Helga, I thought you hated them.

Helga: Not any more, I completely misjudged you on something that happened years ago. Please forgive me.

Pipotrons: "BEEP CLICK WARP"

Helga: I hope that was a acceptance.

Pipotchi: "chee chee"

Jimmy: Pipotch said they have deactivated the mide control broadcast and sent a S.O.S. Help is on the way.

Casi: What will the 3 of you will do now?

Pipotrons: "BEEP CLICK WARP"

Pipotchi: "Pip Pip"

Jimmy: They said they will return to earth soon, but not with us. They also said that Specter is back in his place in monkey park.

Kei: GUYS, THE RESCUE TEAM IS HERE!

LET'S GO!

Everyone: Good bye!

the end...

or fin depending on what you prefer.


End file.
